User talk:Rickyvantof/Mopway
Triggering MoP ten million times :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:26, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :I'm guessing this is inspired by that Team - Great Vampire build, except it owns just a bit more. [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 02:29, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, it is. And yes, it does. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:49, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::LoL 1xMoP+Splinter, 2x Splinter, 5xTriple Shot? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:51, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::HAX ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:53, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :hmm. 15x38 + 3x3x30 = 570 + 369 = 939 damage to adjacents. lol. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:08, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::Within what time? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:09, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::Zomg, add Triple Shot/Dual Shot rangers NOW. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:12, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::Um... within say 3 seconds? Cast splinters, call MoP cast and all five rangers spike with triple. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:15, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Better yet... 6-7xSpirit's Strength+SW+Triple Shot, 1xMoP Caller. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:19, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Spirit's Strength would kill the MoP'd target too fast. Also, Version two lacks healing. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:20, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wait, SW also triggers MoP. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:21, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::That's because you're silly. N/Rts with Soul, Channeling, and Resto. Swap Resto stuff for MoP on the third one. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:23, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Version 2 is looking like the old splinter barrage. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:31, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Only without the Barrage... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:33, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You're over complicating it ;). 2xN/Rt(Restos), 1xN/Rt(MoP), 5xRt/R(SW+Triple Shot) bingo bango kersplode. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:37, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Those Rt/R's wouldn't have any energy. Ever. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:40, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Unless, of course, OoS. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:41, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You can also run them R/Rts for lighter energy and slightly less damage. I wanted more damage <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:43, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::OoS would probably provide enough energy. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:45, 25 April 2008 (EDT) If you're going to run spirits on the RitRangers, then throw on Draw Spirit or Summon Spirit, too. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:28, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Ye, k. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:28, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Just an idea prof=R/any expertise=12+1+1 marks=12+1FireArrowDexterity/build Use flat/shortbow and possably take splinter/brutal... Nice with MoP (2 arrows every 1.33 seconds = crazy damage). Frans 09:32, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :In V3 you do like 1000 damage to everything but your primary target. Which will pretty much wipe anything. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:34, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::Take 2 copies of MoP, one to trigger off splinters. Then main target dies too and you win. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:39, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Lolz. Your target will be like "OHSHIT 15 ARROWS!" and instead of him, everything around him dies. Lulz. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:40, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Frans' build looks pretty cool in Version 2. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:41, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah but just run v3. It's funny. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:42, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yes it is. Wouldn't be practical though, since it only has adjacent range. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:44, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::pfft. I stopped being practical when I did Nightfall with all NPCs. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:46, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I H/Hed all of Factions except Shiro with 1 monk henchman and in windowed mode with c-space while I browsed the web and wikied. I was a monk primary, so very very occasionally I would cast Heal Party under Healer's Boon if my party looked under pressure. PvE is a joke, why the hell did I find it difficult like a year ago? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:50, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh and Frans' version works in PvP. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:51, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::PvE got boring when I found out all I did was button-bashing Dragon Slash with an Orders and Splinter hero. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:54, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Go on, make the new HA R-spike. Splinter MoP Forked Arrow Dual Shot. Laugh like crap when they prot the hexed target with Spirit Bond. Two copies of Mop, look for adjacent targets. When there is only one player left on the enemy team, /resign. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:56, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Lol, yeah. OHSHIT HEXES! Wait what? AAAAAH. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:57, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::lol. INFUSE! wait... wut? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:00, 25 April 2008 (EDT)